take a chance
by Salvo1985
Summary: Margo isn't the back bone type of girl everyone think she is. she is submissive. this is due to how her mother is. a people pleaser. and that's what margo is. sure she and lynn have a great friendship. but that's because margo knows her place. she just wants something abit more. weather she becomes a soccer star or a stay at home wife- life decided to give her a chance at something
1. Chapter 1: falling in love

Margo was a good girl.  
but she had a problem.  
she was the type of girl who was a people pleaser.  
and she always supported lynn in her games. she was a 'yes ma'am'  
and once she got the spot light when she made the kick it felt great.  
but lynn got jealous.  
the events that happen though had them be pals again.

still, she felt like a door mat. maybe that was because so was her mom.  
see, she was a house wife and made her dad happy. til he cheated on her.

margo learn that if she was ever going to find someone, he'd have to be a little better. he didn't have to be a prince, or be rich, he just had to be loyal. margo wasn't a push over though, she had a bit of toughness. thanks to hanging out with lynn, and being on the soccer team.

still... she was in a word, lonely. yeah, you gotta stay being a kid, no way in hell was she mature enough to handle a relationship. from 13 to 17 you still develope some shit. and she knew why couples her age broke up, cause ... well, they're stupid kids. to her she knew there was realistic logic. but somewhere, deep inside, like all girls, they want a disney-happy ending.

but that didn't exist. she knew because her mother suffered, and she did too. how or why her dad cheated on mom was still a puzzler. mom cooked, clean, everything a man would ever want. and yet that wasn't good enough.

now margo had two choices in life. become a soccer star, or be a stay at home mother. either way she be happy. so long as her dream boat was happy. it be great if he was supportive in anythings she do. and yet... the old fashion marriage of being a mother and wife had it's thing. sure, girls of her generation would look at her with disgust.

'be a woman, not a slave'

'pleasing men? girls are way past that, margo'

'your not a woman, you support men and continued the legacy of oppressed women'

you'd think she be joking, but thats what some girls told her when she admitted to liking the old fashion life. some women were made to become something. others want to stay at home, to serve and be loved and be taken care of by a real man.

she walked along with her friend lynn. she was chatting it up about the next big game, and how if they win, her parents are gonna take them to poop dawg's gangsta pizza n games.

she listen, but her mind wandered. once they came to lynn's house she followed as lynn offered her a drink. inside it was oddly silent for once. save for lincoln who sat on the chair on his phone.

"take a seat, i'll be back"

margo did just that. and tap her fingers on her knees.

sit. stand, beg.

a voice snuck in her head.

such a good girl eh margo...always listening to others but never breaking free and be independent?

margo didn't like this part of herself. there was always this voice that put her down when she knew deep down it was true. she was after all, a people pleaser. because her mom was a people pleaser... because her mom was... submissive.

"hey, margo."

she turned her head, her dark golden hair swayed when she looked at the white hair boy. he smiled at her and gestured to the phone.

"i know it's old news, but you had one hell of a kick."

she blushed and grinned.

"uhh..thanks?"

lincoln lean forward.

"how'd you do it?"

Margo waved a hand and rolled her eyes.

"it was nothing, i just practice alot."

Lincoln nodded.

"well, keep it up, maybe you'll make it to the big time someday"

Margo shook her head.

"nah, i don't think-"

lincoln cut in.

"no, seriously, you'd be something else if you become world famous!"

margo didn't know what to say..

"okay."

lincoln's face soften.

"..um.. i-i guess i uh...i mean...what i meant to say is-"

he rubbed his neck.

"i think you're great."

Margo blinked and stared at him, she blushed.

"y-you think so?"

lincoln nodded, eagerly.

"t-thanks..."

she didn't know why but her heart was beating fast. what was this? she felt nervous and hot and...her green eyes flickered and stared at the loud boy, who just smiled with that chip tooth of his.

Lynn came in and gave margo a bottled water. margo twist the cap and begin gulping. lynn was talking again but he wasn't really listening this time, her eyes darted to a chillaxed lincoln on his phone.

"..uh... lynn i gotta get going."

she said, as she got up-

"uh okay. but you better watch out for that-"

Margo tripped on a rubber ball, she gasped and fell forward, the bottle of water was out of her hand. it splashed on lincoln who cried out and got out of his chill-position, legs spread. margo's face fell right on lincoln's crotch. her nose pressed firm against it. lincoln cried out a second time. margo lifted her head off, lincoln freezed.

his shirt and pants were covered in spring water, he had his arms up in the air. and margo found herself staring right at his tight jean pants. and could make out the outline of his dick. she blushed red. lynn was laughing hard.

margo pushed herself off of him. and panic and looked at a shocked lincoln, their eyes met.

"sorry! sorry! sorrysorrysorry!"

lynn laughed! her legs kicking as she had a fit of giggles. tongue between her teeth.

"oh man, margo! if you wanted to get down on my brother, just ask, don't leap at him like a horny cat!"

lincoln grump, his face was red as roses and snarled.

"shut up!"

lynn wipe a tear.

"awh common, bro. after that fall out with that taco bitch, margo is the next best thing!"

margo turned, her face and lincoln mimic the same expression.

"shut up!"

they said in unison. but lynn was having a ball and was slapping her knee.

"yo-you two would be...HAHA! i mean.. you might as well! ...hey-hey margo-"

"what?!"

margo barked.

"just follow your nose!"

lynn laughed even harder her face turning beat red and clawing the couch while holding her but with her left arm. margo looked down. she hated it when lynn became such a cunt. and these were those moments when she was. margo got up and huffed, she noticed her yellow shirt was wet too, she gave lincoln a last glance, he stood and muttered and removed his shirt. her heart leap into her throat. he had a belly, but he still had some muscle. and by the grace of god, it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. she turned and shoutted out.

"alright, fuck you lynn! see you tomorrow!"

margo left the house speed walking, then running, then jogged. then stopped at a stop sign and lean against it. her eyes wide and her heart still racing.

"oh fuck me..."

she muttered.

"i think i'm in love..."

000000000000000000  
to be continued


	2. Chapter 2: hey there lonely boy

Valentine's day.

Margo wasn't a bold girl. in fact, she was nervous, and worried about stuff. she just thank god Lincoln was in her school, just barely starting the new year. his first time in middle school.

but she had to grow a pair of balls. alas, it was too late. she watched him walk away with girl-Jordan. she came and gave him a card, the next they were talking. margo hid behind a tree, and watched like the dumbass she was. .

And they walked out hand in hand. she lowered her head and turn and lean against the tree with a sigh she looked at her home made card, it was an ace savvy related. she asked Lynn what Lincoln liked, and his interests.

And she was going to make sure it was something he might like. but that bitch Jordan had to come around and botch it up! well.. she was prettier, and more popular. margo was just wishy-washy and ... ugly. she sighed and decided to walk home. thank god it was a friday.

She walked along the side walk, the growing sadness was coming like a wave of a thunder storm. she shook her head and sighed scratching her head. another valentine's day, and it was the same thing. disappointment.

When she got home, her mother wasn't home. she looked around and slump. her backpack fell on the carpet floor and she kicked off her slippers. then she walked to the rows of DVD'S And looked through them. ... sixteen candles, breakfast club...hmm.. what would be good? ah. Universal's Dracula, the original 1931.

Margo wasn't a movie buff, well. maybe a little. she knew this movie was release on February 12th in New York city, for the valentine weekend, it was then released across the U.S. on February 14th 1931. she seen the film almost every year. but she decided to spice things up by watching the Spanish version, whole new cast, same set, same film. she heard it was superior to the English. she had to check this out.

she pop the DVD in and went into the kitchen for some food. the first thing that caught her eye was a dominoes pizza box. on it was a note. walking over she took it and read out loud.

"dear Margo, i've left you a whole pizza, cokes are in the fridge, i got you bargs root beer, i won't be home til late, i got a date tonight so don't wait up sweetie."

love mom.

Great. she's finally got a date. sigh. but it'll end badly like all the others. she shrugged and tossed the note a side and open the box, she took a slice and bit into it. hm. luke-warm...  
she grab a plate and put a paper towel over it, then placed two slices and put it in the microwave, before turning to the fridge and opening it, taking a nice cold root beer and cracking that bad bitch open. she took a swing like that of a man who had a hard day and needing a beer.

she 'ahh' and burped and sighed she shut the door and lean against the fridge. staring at the timer on the microwave. her thoughts drift towards Lincoln, and fantasize what it be like to be in his arms, to nuzzle just under his chin and whisper... 'i love you' she smiled at that. she wanted to know what love was like. what it means to be someone's one and only. the kind you see in Disney movies.

the microwave ding and she got out of her trance, grabbing her pizza, with coke in hand she went into the living room she plop on the couch and grab the remote and pressed play. the classic black and white universal logo appeared with it's theme of it's era playing.

Margo always had a good time by herself anyway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The movie was pretty good. no wonder they say it was superior. but the guy as Dracula was ugly. not as sexy as bela lugosi. her pizza was eaten, her root beer already gone, she looked at the time. 6:00pm on the dot, what now? her eyes shift back and forth. then got out of the couch and walked to the kitchen she went for the cabinet and grab a wine bottle. Arbor Mist. ah that was the good shit. ooooo! exotic fruits.

"a fine wine product with Delicious raspberry, lime, and other natural flavors."

she saw a plum and strawberry on the image. twisting the top she placed it on the counter before going to get a glass of ice. after she poured it, she put the bottle away and walked the hallway and into her room.

inside was walls of blue, sports posters, boy band posters. a book shelf with books and my little pony figures a desk with a computer, and just the standard girl's room. if a bit sat on her bed and sighed, taking a sip of the wine. mmmm... she could taste the berries and fruit with just about of alcohol. she took another drink, deeper this time.

"wowzers! this stuff is loaded"

she giggled and sighed, grinning, but frown.

girl-Jordan...

kind of fucking name is that?

girl-Jordan.

just call her Jordan. fucking cunt.

she.. she is never usually one to call names, but dammit she hated her. just cause she had her tits come early, all perky and shit. and-and what? cause she's prettier, and-and cause she throws parties and shit?

stupid dumb wouldn't know how to love a guy. .. if only Margo wasn't a push over. she let everyone walked all over her, like Lynn. but Lynn was her pal. but still, there are times when she hated living under her shadow.

if she and Lincoln hook up, if they were compatible... gosh... she's love him til the end of days and beyond. Lincoln wouldn't make her feel like second best. he would treat her like his number one.

"oh who am kidding? he wouldn't notice me, the only reason why he talked to me was that goal i made... what chance do i even have?"

she shook her head and finished her drink. feeling the effects already, Margo realize she was a real light weight.

"damn... just one drink and i'm already buzzed, how pathetic."

she laid down and sighed. her eyes were half closed, she thought of Lincoln laying close, kissing her, whispering sweet nothings, god, if only. if only she was good enough. she had a boy who liked her once, only to end up telling her she wasn't good enough.

no girl wants to hear that, not even a boy.

not good enough.

this is how her mom must have felt.

where is the loyalty?

where was the appreciation?

Margo tried hard to make someone happy.

what if Lincoln did the same?

a prettier face seems to matter more than a woman of devotion. ...Margo knew she wasn't pretty. but she was kind and understanding, if she had Lincoln she would live to serve him. for some girls that is a bad thing. but Margo was old fashion. a man needs to be treated like a man. and she would love him with all of her bleeding heart.

feminists can go on about being oppressed, they can cry out sexism, but it is in woman's nature to love a man. and a man to love a woman. unless they were gay. which she wasn't. feminists cannot fight nature though. a woman needs a man to make her feel safe and wanted. a man who would fight and defend her honor.

that's what she wanted. that was her most desired. for Lincoln to be her man, to be sensitive, but strong, smart, loving, sweet.. understanding. she thought of herself cooking a meal for him in the kitchen, and there he walks after a hard days work, muscular, his face like a movie star, he get behind her, slap her ass, lean in, pushing her against the counter. she breathed hard as her fantasies took place, her fingers reached down and unbutton her pants. her fingers slide down and-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

her game was off.

shit.

fuck.

fucking dammit son of a whore.

Margo knew why, she couldn't focus today. Jordan was on her mind. she saw her and Lincoln this morning, holding hands and shit, getting all lovey dovey. what a load of horse shit. Lynn wasn't happy with her, neither was her coach. her game was off cause she wasn't focus.

"hey, what the hells up with you today?"

they were in the locker room.

"...mind is else where"

she simply said.

"well, cut it out, we only got so long before the next game"

Margo nodded.

"anyway, you wanna go get a burg' ?"

Margo shook her head.

"can't busy."

Lynn raised a brow, then she sat down next to her.

"you okay?"

Margo looked at her.

"i'm fine i'm just tired today, is all. don't worry."

Lynn shrugged and got up and rolled her shoulder.

"well, i'm off. Lori should get here soon i better get my ass moving."

before she could go Margo spoke-

"hows Lincoln?"

Lynn paused.

"oh she and that Jordan girl are dating."

she had a cheeky grin.

"my bro's finally getting some."

Margo's mouth dropped.

"hah-haaah! but no, seriously it's good he's dating a girl. i was scared he was gay for clyde"

Margo's mouth shut.

"...but isn't you're sister Luna gay?"

Lynn waved a hand,

"nah, she's bi. she was dating some chick name Sam, but that cunt played her for a fool. since then she started dating this guy name George, and he's treating her a lot better, actually."

Margo nodded, and watched her friend leave.

she sighed.

fucking Jordan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After school she walked out of the crowd of kids, she saw vanzilla leaving. she figured Lincoln had left, she made her trek to the side walk, her head down, thinking, always thinking, left over pizza sounded bitchin' she smiled. after a while walk she heard voices.

looking up she saw Lincoln and girl Jordan. she stopped at her tracks. Lincoln's head was bow-downed, and Jordan was throwing her arms up and was yelling. a sudden primal urge came to Margo and wanted to drop kick that bitch. instead she stood and watched.

" ya know Lincoln, maybe this was a bad idea. i mean, you're like, 12 going to 13 and you still read savvy comics? i mean, Christ, you have toys on your shelf. how immature, i'm sorry but i don't think you're man enough for my taste."

his head shot up and Margo watched him beg, ouch... don't do that linc...

"but i can change! really! common we just started yesterday!"

"and i regret it, i'm sorry but...i need a man, not a boy."

Margo said it before she could stop herself.

"HEY!"

They turned their heads directly at her.

oh, shit.

Margo grew nervous. suddenly feeling small.

"...and you are?"

Margo gulped and walked closer and stuttered.

"y-you shouldn't ta-talked to him like th-that."

Jordan raised a brow.

"is that so?"

Margo kept her eyes down. then closed them. she breathed deep and looked at Jordan in the eyes.

"he's a nice boy. y-you shouldn't judge him for thing's he's interested in."

Jordan stared at her for a second.

"alright, you can have him then."

she looked at Lincoln.

"good bye."

she turned a heel and walked down the street. Lincoln slumped and looked so crushed. Margo felt sorry for him, the look on his face as he watched her walk off broke Margo's heart.

"...i-i-i'm sorry i-should-shouldn't have intervene like that i-"

"it's okay."

he said softly.

"she lied to me, so, it's okay."

Margo reached out and rubbed his back. he stiffen, she recoiled her hand.

"s-sorry."

Lincoln looked at Margo.

"it's okay."

he repeated.

silence.

"...i um.. i don't have anything to do, and uh... my mom's at work."

he looked at her confused.

"i got some left over pizza...and-and-i uh.. i got ace savvy into the savvy universe on dvd.."

his eyes widen.

"you like ace savvy?"

she meekly nodded.

"y-yeah he's pretty cool. i got two volumes of the golden age savvy"

his eyes widen like plates.

"no shit?"

Margo giggled.

"y-yeah. uh... i mean after what happen i..i figured maybe we could hang out?"

Lincoln took a moment to think about it and nodded.

"okay. sure!"

score.

"oh-okay..okay uh... my house is down this way"

she pointed at the left.

"common, i got 4 slices waiting for us."

he followed close to her, beside her. Margo blushed. this-this was the best moment of her life so far. she could only pray to God that everything will run smoothly. easy Margo... easy. don't push your luck... just take it easy Margo. don't rush. slow and steady wins the racing heart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3: hopelessly devoted to you

00000000000000000000000000000000000

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test, if you let me try

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

swuh-eeeeeet!

(NWO WOLFPACK THEME PLAYS)

But seriously though, sweeeeeeet.

not only did Margo got Lincoln in her house to have some left over dominoes, but she has her first boy in her home. like, fuck Margo, you got this. she watched Lincoln checking out the ace savvy volumes, her mind felt this surreal feeling. ever since she pined for him things weren't the same, she was happy, and sad at the same time, happy because when she thought of him, it made her heart warm and the feeling of love was so damn strong...but sad because there was a chance she could never have him, and never know true happiness... but you got this far, girl. lord knows you have the balls now to get what you friggin' deserve!

she watch him go, after he said he needed to use the rest room, she told him where it was, and as he went and once he was gone she pointed to the carpet floor and thrust her hips forward. bitch Jordan fucked up, that cookie cunt didn't make her move on him, and that dumb ass Filipino broad Stella was too shy what's the matter, Stella? your catholic god didn't answer your lonely prayers? - whoa, there girl. don't be racist... awh fuck it! gloat to you're hearts content, girl! the Lincoln boy is gonna be yours, time to rake in the rewards for not being a coward little mouse!

"get down with your bad-self, and do the funky Margo!"

she stood in position,

"you put your feet down-down and thrust you're pelvis-"

and thrust her pelvis forward,

"huh!- you thrust you're pelvis-"

turned, and repeated the action.

"huh!"

oh yeah, Margo you friggin' got this. no more lonely nights, no more self loathing, no more feeling like a fucking side kick to Lynn, holla can have that position, also fuck that bitch, she knew she talk shit, dumb blonde.

okay. cool it, Margo. don't rush it, love is a curious thing, but don't over do it, Lincoln's heart is shattered, you gotta give him the friend card, and when he least expects it, pounce on it like a leopard. whoa! whoa..no..that's wrong... you can't just move in like that, girl. do you really want to be a rebound?

she thought to herself. she was gonna be one regardless. but damn if she wasn't tired of being a punching bag. one look at her, and girls make fun of her, if it weren't for Lynn to put a can of whoop ass like Steve Austin, ... well... this was her brother...she might have a problem. with that, all that confidence was drained out of her body. what if Lynn didn't like it? what if she kick her ass?!

okay-cool it Margo, no sweat. don't matter cause you got this, the boy is yours, and if some chick tries to take him, poke her eyes out and kick her vagina. yeah. fuck up her ovaries. she giggled cause she was being stupid again. boring wishy washy, stupid Margo Roberts. she sighed and sat down to watch some TV.

she flipped the channel and stopped it at CN. Steven universe was just about over, she stopped watching it because it got boring, i mean filler eps, then one big story arch, then something that has to do with gay gems...

Margo used to ship Steven and peridot.. but that ship was dead. much like captain phasma and kylo ren. stupid finn murdered her ship. she was sad. see? she's being stupid again...

she squeaked like a mouse when Lincoln dropped on the couch. and sat next to her. she focused on the tv. her eyes wide as fuck. Lincoln scratched his head.

"Steven universe huh?"

"yeah, but it's gotten boring."

she admitted, soon unikitty started. and her smiled.

"oh cool, i love this show, it's kinda nice having a normal cartoon that's for laughs instead of being all serious and making every thing about ya know..."

he stared at her.

"ya know..."

he shrugged.

"never mind."

she said quickly.

"these days its just... about shipping, and lgbt content, and while i'm okay with that, it's just nice to see an old fashion cartoon, you know what i mean?"

he nodded, he seem to get her point.

"s-so..."

she scoot closer.

"y-you doing okay?"

Lincoln blinked. then his eyes widen with realization.

"oh! oh, yeah. i-i..no."

he lowered his head.

"i really liked her, you know?"

her eyes soften. poor kid...

"i mean, so what if i'm into ace savvy? so what if i guy figures, and read comics in my undies-"

she blinked rapidly.

"undies?"

he blushed.

"oh...uh...yeah..."

she blushed and had a mental image of his juggernaut pressing against his tighten whities, the outline of his-

her train of thought was detailed when she heard sniffling. her eyes blinked and saw a sadden Lincoln. his eyes glassy and moist, on the brink of tears. in that moment her heart ached. she suddenly felt like shit, getting greedy, so full of herself with selfish desires to have him as hers and hers alone... and here he was... a boy shattered. oh Margo...what kind of girl are you?

he shoulders trembled he quietly wept. reaching out, she patted his back, then, begin to gently rub up and down, she scoot closer now, she heard him babbling words. 'not good enough' 'i loved her' 'why cant i catch a break' before turning into coherent words...

the look on his face, crushed. she knew the feeling. just when you have something you want, something, or someone takes it away. leaving you hurt. she swallowed thickly her own eyes became misty.

hey there lonely boy...

lonely boy...

don't you know this lonely girl loves you...

Ever since she broke your heart you seem so lost

Each time you pass my way

Oh, how I long to take your hand

And say don't cry, I'll kiss your tears away...

"l-lincoln..she wasn't g-good enough for you."

his head raised and turned her way. their eyes locked. she gulped.

"i-in fact, your a sweet guy and any girl would be lucky to have you!"

he sniffed loudly.

"thanks, but as of right now, i don't believe it."

she watched him as he brought himself down. she know you can be your own worse enemy. it made Margo realize...that this might be it. this might be the time to show him she loved-

his phone rang.

he answered.

"huh? oh, okay. i'll be come right home"

no.

"i got to go."

he turned to look at Margo.

"dad's made some casserole, and i uh..actually look forward to it."

don't let him slip!

he got up, and smiled.

"thanks for inviting me, your a great friend."

*insert Darth Vader nnnnnooooooooooo!*

"oh..uh...you're welcome"

she put on a fake smile. he waved, turned and walked out that door. and so she sat, alone...

"...friend... of course."

she sighed heavily. her eyes watered.

"girl-Jordan, Stella, cookie...huh! what do they got that i don't? looks?"

she got up and turned to a mirror, she marched over and looked at herself.

she looked like a mouse. a dorky unattractive mouse.

"..it's not fair..."

she turned away, her head bowed.

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken..."

her eyes open and lift her head up, she saw Lincoln in her mind's eye.

"my eyes are not the first to cry"

she walked along the living room as she sighed, shaking her head. the thoughts of Lincoln, oh he had a hard time with school, always a butt of a joke sometimes, and always falling for girls who broke his heart, shoot him down.

"i'm not the first to know, there's just no getting over you"

she placed her hands at her chest, feeling her heart ache.

"you know i'm just a fool who's willing, to shit around and wait for you. but, baby, can't you see, there's nothing else for me to do?"

she sniffed loudly.

"i'm hopelessly devoted to you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

another day at the grind. school was school. her game was back if only slightly. it was just your average everyday...life. she only saw Lincoln a few times, and when she did he looked sad.

word was out though, that Stella, cookie, and girl-Jordan were hot for Clyde. apparently saved girl-Jordan from getting hit by a car. that was amazing, but Lincoln was her boo. and Clyde wasn't her type. too...fugly.

anyway, she walked out from the crowd of kids. ah the slave of the dark lord Huggins. that rule loving dictator. that's when she saw him. Clyde McBride, with Stella, cookie, and girl Jordan hanging off him like a bunch of horny bitches. he held his head up high like he was top cheese.

and there, by the pole of the flag, was Lincoln loud. watching he had his chest puffed. and walked towards Clyde. Margo knew that this wasn't going to end well. stupid boys...playing their little games...

Lincoln came up to Clyde, tap his shoulder, the black son of the gays turned and was shoved back. Margo watch them arguing. she didn't hear them, as she was pretty far. she ran to stop this. the three girls would only watch. Margo saw Lincoln throw the first punch.

Clyde staggered back, then he put up his dukes. oh boy. Lincoln was going to kick-

Clyde was fast. and he threw punches like a boxer. it stunned Lincoln, the two boys were fist fighting, but Lincoln was loosing pretty badly! a right swing, a punch in the gut and an upper cut and Lincoln loud was down for the count. the girls ran over to clyde, pawing at him, praising him. cookie massaging his crotch.

after the group left, Margo walked over and looked down at Lincoln loud. whose hair was a mess, his left eye bruised. and blood on his mouth. Margo shook her head and sighed.

"c'mon."

she help him up.

"oww..."

Margo sighed. and taking a handkerchief, she wipe his bloody mouth, she lead him away out of the school area. and into the sidewalk where they made their trek. silence befell them without a single word til-

"that was pretty stupid"

"i know."

Margo sighed heavily. she was disappointed with him, if she didn't love him so much, she'd whack him upside the head, but she knew he learn his lesson. half way, she got an idea.

"hey...why don't i get you a snow cone."

she said as she pointed across the street, where a snow cone stand stood.

"my treat?"

he meekly nodded.

"okay.."

"your lucky i still love you.."

"what?"

"what?"

he stared at her, but before he could ask, she dragged him along to the snow cone stand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4: the time is NOW!

Margo was nervous to say the least. lincoln waited at the small bench while she bought their snowcones. in her mind though, she thought of how to break it to him..or perhaps it was too soon? she didn't know, but she was sure he knew now...

she paid and grab the cups of the sugary icy treats. she relaxed and sighed. she pep herself up before she turned to Lincoln with a smile. maybe today was-

Penelope sat with him...

and they were laughing...

and she reached and touched his hand...

Rage...Rage...FUCKING RAGE!

she walked over and cleared her throat. penelope turned her head. and blinked.

"oh..hello."

"...hi."

Margo's eyes darken. lincoln was chuckling as he wipes a tear.

"Oh, hey Margo, Penelope was just telling me this funny joke."

margo glanced at the curly redhead. how dare this bitch be sniffing at him...normally she was meek and cowardly..but something within her wanted out and rip flesh.

"here Lincoln"

she gave him his black cherry snowcone. he smiled and nodded while he grabs the straw which was also a spoon and begins to eat. margo stared at Penelope.

"so...what are y-"

"I'm asking Lincoln if he wanted to go to the spring fair with me"

Margo's eyes widen. oh, no you didn't.

"actually he's taking me"

lincoln choked on the icy treat. the cold ice going down the wrong tube, he begins to cough hard. penelope looked disappointed. lincoln cleared his throat.

"but-"

"yup! just me and him! together. alone. no third wheel-"

"hold on now i-"

"c'mon lincoln!"

she grabs his hand and tugged him along. he was dragged out of the benching area. she took one last glance at the curly redhead. she looked crushed. - Fucking A!

lincoln stopped her however and she gasped as she has kinda forgotten about him. he tapped his foot and gestured.

"what was that? you made it sound like it was a date or something, I didn't agree to that and she was going to ask me...what you did was kinda unfair, really."

Margo gulped, her eyes lowered and her submissive mode came back in full force. she whispered softly but Lincoln couldn't hear her, he leans forward, ears perked.

"come again?"

she whispered.

"huh?"

she gulped and sucked in some air. the time is now! THE TIME IS NOW!

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME TO THE SPRING FAIR WITH ME?"

Lincoln blinked, paused. then scratched the back of his neck. he seems to be thinking about it. Margo knew he was going to reject her. and it was gonna simply KILL her to hear it. she felt herself sweat as he narrowed his eyes. his ran a tongue over his chipped tooth.

"Well...i didn't like how you just cut off Penelope like that..."

she turned white, her gut clenched and her throat became dry, she felt herself shaking and stared at him as if he was judge, jury, and executioner ... there comes the rejection. hello darkness my old friend, hello loneliness - hello isolation! oh, Jesus just come down here and put a bullet in my brain why don'tcha?!

"Alright."

he gave a shrug. she sputtered and gawked as her mouth fell agape. staring wide-eyed at the boy-crush. lincoln rubbed his shoulder and shrugged again. his eyes didn't meet hers.

"i mean...you really want too, huh?"

his blue eyes looked at her. she stepped forward, she opens her mouth but closed it again. not sure how she could just tell him but...the fact she admits it was a date. now he knew how she felt...then it dawned on her...what if this was a pity date? lord, why! why did she have to be paranoid!

"...Look, if you don't want too-"

she started. but Lincoln held his hands up.

"No, no! if you've been wanting to ask me out..."

oh, fuck it!

"Never mind! f-forget it! g-go with Penelope, I'm sorry-i'm so sorry"

she pushed passed him and ran. lincoln cried out but she blocked whatever he said. all she could think of how stupid she was. penelope of all girls, a nerdy little shit, surpassing her? of course! OF COURSE! she was the universe's punching bag, how could she even think he'd go out with her.

"Margo!"

she gasped and felt a hand grab her shoulder. she came to a stop. she lowered her head. and begin to sniffle. she became a cowardly little mouse. meek and scared. she was trembling now. lincoln tried to look at her but she turned her head, then her body. she let out a whine and moaned ever so softly.

"...Hey..."

he said in a gentle voice.

"what's the matter... you can tell me."

Margo groaned.

"No..."

Lincoln walked around her, she just turned her head and body away from him.

"why not?"

he urged.

Margo sucked in a breath trying to keep herself from bawling.

"cause I'll end up crying and make a jackass out of myself."

lincoln stood, that did make sense. he has been around his sisters to know that it happened.

"but you like me, right?"

he asked, she gently nodded. he pressed on-

"for how long?"

Margo breathed deep and let it out slowly. she repeated this. trying to calm herself down. then she blunted spoke out if, a bit roughly.

"awhile."

he scratched his head.

"awhile?"

she turned her head. their eyes finally met. hers were of light blue, and they shimmered he could see the beads of tears wanting to come out. he knew then she must've tortured herself.

"awhile."

she sniffled and sighed and looked away. he stepped closer, his own eyes searching. and the more he thought about it, the more he realized she was into him... considering what she did for him when girl-Jordan did to him just a day or so ago.

"..then let's give it a shot. we'll go out to the spring-"

she huffed, and he paused. his brows raised, and his face, a quizzical expression.

"no."

"wha-huh? why not?"

she huffed again and crossed her arms, keeping her eyes down.

"because you're just doing it because you feel sorry for me."

he shook his head.

"no, I don't i-"

she cut him off sharply and hissed.

"Don't-just don't okay?! I get it! I'm ugly! you don't want to be seen with me!"

he held out his hands. shocked by the sudden reaction, the sudden self-loathing.

"Whoa. whoa. I don't think you're ugly, I don't, really! if you really have feelings for me..."

he walked carefully as if she was a wild croc ready to snap at him.

"then...let's give it a shot."

his hand took a moment's pause and took her hand. he noticed her fingernails were glossy lime green, freckles on the top of her hand. - margo stared at his hand that held hers. her head raised up and looked at the white-haired boy.

"...r-really?"

he offered her a warm smile. and in that smile, her heart was beating fast and a surge of excitment.. her eyes were staring wide-eyed she swallowed thickly.

"really. we'll go to the festival and we can...we can see where it goes okay?"

her mouth opens and closed like a fish. was this a dream...was this reality?

"r-r-re-really?!"

he licked his lips and gave another nod. margo seem to shake and before the boy knew it, she hugged him so tightly you can hear his spine crackle just a little. he gasped as she jumped up and down with glee and made a sound like an excited mouse. a squeak and a squee and broke the hug.

"ohmygosh!ohmygosh!thisisfinallyhappening!"

she clapped her hands together and covered her mouth with her hands, hiding a grin, and trying to contain her fits of giggles. lincoln blushed and smiled sheepishly he gestured and said.

"i... I gotta get home, and plan some things out... the weekend isn't too far so-"

she nodded rapidly and turned, her hair swaying back, she stopped and looked from the left to the right then pointed.

"r-right-i gotta run too uh."

she looked at Lincoln and launched forward and hugged him again. he grunted.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

lincoln grinned. he really made her happy, it seemed.

"you're welcome..but uh.. if i don't get home"

she let go and nodded and she reached and smoothed his shirt and straighten his collar. then gently patted his chest.

"right! okay! uh-see ya tomorrow"

she pointed finger guns at him, he pointed back

"and then Saturday-oh! when will you pick me up?"

lincoln walked backward shrugging.

"I dunno...5 to 6 I guess. maybe 7?"

she nodded and turned a corner they both stopped. and looked at their snowcones on the sidewalk. both looked at each other.

"Sorry about the waste. I'll pay you back"

lincoln said.

"pay me back with our first date...oh my gosh...my first date!"

she squees and claps her knuckles together.

lincoln waved and walked off.

Margo waved back. she stared at him, then huffed it and ran as fast as she could. her mind was filled with the excitement of Saturday, of her first date with Lincoln. wait'll she tell her mother! she finally bagged a MAN! She saw the forlorn Penelope walking on the sidewalk, head down and depressed as fuck. margo ran and pushed her, she yelped and fell on the edge of the sidewalk her ass fell hard on dirty water. margo called out as she ran.

"Out of my way, dorkass!"

Margo turned a corner and she shouted!

"I'm moving on up! to the sky! I'm finally gonna get a piece of that pie!"

she stopped and a sudden realization hit her.

"Oh, shit! what am I gonna wear?!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Chapter 5: Growing some balls for once

It was the evening

and tonight was the night, HER night.

Margo wore her usual shoes, but what she wore was a spring dress. her nails a glossy lime, and she had a small bit of makeup. nothing too heavy, just a simple touch up with lip gloss, very light, eye shadow, and yeah, she was set to go.

her mother was overly happy that her little girl is going on her first date. her rolled her eyes and smiled at her mother. it wasn't that much of a big deal. except, it was. it would make or break the fate of her relationship.

and no one, no woman or man will get in her way, this time. when she thought of all those times, always being in someone's shadow, always following and agreeing, and just taking it like a punk. she...she hated that. and the only one she is submissive to was her Lincoln.

she checked herself once more and grab an aquamarine purse, it was small but held what she needed. she did her hair in a pony tail, the bell rang and she gasped. she walked towards the door and open it, and there stood Lincoln in a nice button up long sleeve orange shirt.

he smiled and held...roses. oh, gosh! ROSES! She stared at him and blushed and took them, he gestured behind him. and there was vanzilla, and she saw his dad waiting.

"well, I figured you'd like a ride rather than walk to the festival"

she smiled.

"your very thoughtful, Lincoln."

she went and put the roses in a vase, before returning to Lincoln, he hooked his arm around hers and walked towards the van. Mr. loud drove the van, he eyed them from his review mirror. margo grew nervous. after all, it was his father. and she always felt awkward with people. if she were to have dinner with Lincoln and his family she'll feel out of place.

she always felt out of place. she always felt like a cosmic joke, and that was something she always felt. but she tried not to say anything weird, or do anything stupid. Mr. loud grinned.

"so, my son's finally got a date huh?"

lincoln blushed and looked down, Margo looked out the window.

"Yeah, it's great your finally moving on. Ronnie obviously did."

"dad..."

lincoln muttered.

"don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl and all, but it's nice to find someone in your town."

awkward...

"too bad she came with Bobby when he came to take out Lori out on a date"

Margo froze. lincoln facepalmed.

"aw shit."

margo looked at him and raised a brow. yeah, she guessed that if they had a run in with Ronnie, things would be super awkward. part of her feared they'll rekindle an old flame. unless... unless she held his hand and signify that they were together.

that's right mexi-bitch. you had yer' chance!

she covered her mouth to control a giggle. then swallowed and acted normal. she looked at Lincoln who seems to have a grumpy expression. she frowns slightly. her olive green eyes gazed at her crush. her fingers crept and wrap themselves around his hands. his head lift slowly and turned, and looked at her. she offered him a warm smile.

he smiled back and squeezed her hand. butterflies tickled her belly. she just...gosh, she would do anything for him. suddenly Seymour from little shops of horrors came to mind.

gosh. she could just imagine herself as the meek Audrey, and Lincoln was Seymour. they sing that duet up on the rooftops, oh, so romantic. she sighed. she was that hopeless romantic. she wants to be a housewife, she wants to pamper him after work, feed him, bare his children. live a life, the American dream.

that was the thing about Ronnie. too aggressive. too mean, she pushed Lincoln around. girls like her don't appreciate a boy like him. she'll probably end up with a fat old abusive man and pop out babies for welfare.

she paused. was she being racist? was she being too mean? when did this aggression come from? maybe she was just jealous. maybe overprotective, maybe scared. when she looked at Lincoln, he seems at ease.

When they got there, old Mr. loud parked and turned his head over his shoulder.

"you two have fun, Lincoln call me when you're ready"

Lincoln nodded and open the door, Margo did the came.

"Alright, thanks, dad."

"thanks, Mr. loud"

the festival was on the grassy hills of the park. large and spacious. there was games, good food, and even local jazz band playing up front of a stage. the air was perfect, cool but not cold. families all around were enjoying the weather, and the soft music of the blues seem to add more to the friendly atmosphere, the smells, and the sights. lincoln boldly held her hand. margo blushed as they walked towards the festivities.

"wooow. just look at this place."

she marveled, Lincoln nodded.

"I know, right? I always wanted to have my first date here"

he smiled at her, and she couldn't help but become all aquiver with excitement, the way his eyes shimmered, the way his charming smile made her heart soar into the air. she was falling deeper and deeper in love with him and her... she just-

"Lincoln!"

they turned and saw Lori with Bobby, ... and Ronnie Anne. margo's gut tighten. lori walked over and grinned. at her little brother.

"dad told me you had a date"

lincoln's eyes gazed at Ronnie who had her hands in her pockets. looking down and brooding. margo took noticed. and wrap her arms around lincoln's arm and nodded to Lori.

"our first, a-actually..."

lori dawwhed and held onto Bobby, as she looked down at her brother and his date. ronnie however just seem to stand in the background glaring daggers.

"but babe, the plan was to get ronn-OOF!"

"change of plans, c' mon booby, Ronnie, let's go find a place to lay at the hill before the show starts."

lori dragged bobby along, with Ronnie close behind them not all too happy. margo wondered that maybe Ronnie was gonna be with Lincoln with Lori and bobby. if that was the case, it looked like Margo was the wrench that blocks the gears from turning. either way, it didn't matter. lincoln sighed but turned to her and offered-

"why don't we get something to eat? what are you in the mood for?"

he was going to pay? well, duh, girl. boys do that. then why did it feel uncomfortable? looking at the vendors, there was burgers, pizza, corndogs, chili fries, a taco stand, just about what you expect from this sort of thing.

"i-i dunno, really"

lincoln tap his chin and pondered.

"corndogs sound good."

margo agreed right away.

"that sounds good!"

lincoln nodded and took her hand and walked forward, she blushed red and bask in the fact that he held her hand, in public. she felt a sort of pride. she held her head up high. lincoln ordered once he was next in line, after that, they walked towards a bench away from the crowd, the band begins playing a bit of jazz and blues with a little rock.

the two couple sat across from one another, eating. margo notice how the badder was nice and fresh. and tasted so much better than what you cook from the fridge. and the fries were crisp.

"dang it, I forget about getting a soda"

margo's ears perked.

"Oh, I got that covered"

she took her purse and set it on the table and pulled out two cans of coca cola. and set it down. lincoln blinked in surprise but grinned.

"wow, that's pretty smart"

he took a can and cracked it open. margo smiled brightly and open hers.

"I figured it'd save money"

he nodded and sipped his coke, and dug into his fries. margo thought he was so cute, even when eating. his overbite. she sighed and ate more of her corndog. she couldn't help but feel that god, heck, the universe was finally giving her a break. sure, she put out her aggression out in the game, but when she wasn't playing she was ... herself. and sometimes, she had all the luck.

as lucky as a black cat. psh. she was always thinking herself as the charlie brown in this world. ah, out of all the margo Roberts in the world, she was the margo robertiest...okay she'll stop thinking now. she was getting dumb.

"sorry about Ronnie being there"

he looked up at her, her eyes downcast at her food.

"I mean, her being there doesn't make it easy, does it?"

he shrugged.

"well, it doesn't matter, you're the one I'm out with tonight, I should be lucky."

she blinked.

"Oh, no I'm the one whose lucky i-"

"margo.."

she stopped as she looked him in his blue eyes.

"the fact you care about me is enough to give you all the attention you deserve."

he paused, head lower, his eyes shifting to one side, then tilt his head and raised it up to meet her eyes again.

"I'm not perfect. I mess up a lot sometimes..truth is I'm scared of screwing things up."

she stared at him and gulped.

"i-i feel the same way, I mean.. no guy's ever given me the light of day but-but.."

she took a deep breath and let it out.

"your willing to give me a chance...that's all I ever wanted, and I promise I'll do right by you"

lincoln nodded.

"... hey, at least we're not lonely anymore, right?"

she smiled and took her coke can and lift it up.

"to us, God's lonely children"

lincoln lifted his.

"to us."

they clink the cans and margo drank deep. before burping.

"oops, excuse me"

she blushed, he smiled and chuckled. margo was about to say something, but the familiar pain in her lower stomach and her ass made a rumbling noise gave her a red flag.

"excuse me, I need to use the little lady's room"

she gestured,

"I'll be right back"

she got off and walked -RAN to the nearest restroom. lincoln shrugged as he finished his meal. he suddenly heard the bench creak, and a weight beside him, turning his head, he saw Ronnie resting her elbow on the table, hand on her chin and grinned.

"hey, Lincoln..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

whoo-boy! that corndog really started to make the cogs in her lower machine turned. and after taking a nice relaxing dump, she felt like a brand new woman! thoughts of Lincoln invaded her mind like an infection. she couldn't help but smile as she washed her hands. to think! Margo MotherFucking Roberts has a date with the most cutest, intelligent, kind-sweet-loving boy in royal woods.

life was great, life was grand! she was moving on up, she was the best around, and nothing was gonna take her down. she was his number one... at least she hoped. she just needed to seal the deal with a kiss.

who knows? maybe they'll totes get serious, and if God allowed it, they'll stay together for years and then get married.

but then the back of her mind, like a black cloud was ever present. filling her mind with doubt. dating doesn't last, relationships don't last, what if he cheated? what if their love got in a rut? what if they drift apart?

she wasn't dumb. even the most perfect couple tend to crumble. and what friendship they had, would rot. and they would hate each other...

she has seen her friends in similar situations, .. even her father left her mother... what Margo knew was that.. while she was submissive, she still needed to grow a pair of balls.

a relationship is a two-way street, you have to support each other. god, what if she got tired of him and cheated on him? what if he ditches her? her heart couldn't handle it.

what if they share so much, only for it all to be meaningless one day? she was so scared of that. she was always scared. but she couldn't let fear hold her back. she had to fight for him. no matter what. she loves him, she wants to take care of him. and damnit, she will!

when she got out of the restroom, she walked back to the bench. when she got there, she must have taken a different direction because she saw lincoln's back, ... and Ronnie's. she stopped in her tracks and stared. ronnie was talking to him, sure, fine. but it was the fact she was kissing him on the...lips.

she stood there, heart pounding. her legs felt like lead. and she felt that growing hopelessness. it took one kiss, she bet. one kiss to steal the boy she had a fascination with. a boy that was out of her league. she felt great dispair, what was the point in trying? she thought. why did good things come, only to snatched away? was she just someone to get jerked around?

she thought of running, just..running and never turning back..like a runaway train. but the more she thought about, the more she stared at the scene before her. and the more she questions why did this have to happen, the more she thought why should she allow it too?

why should she stand there and let someone STEAL her man? her future? her MATE! it was her night, her first date, and this little Detroit Mexican rat thinks she can just come and visit suddenly and take what she gave up on? MAAAAN FUCK DAT!

Margo felt rising anger. bottled up anger. anger that was itching to come out. like a bruce banner giving in and turning into the goddamn fucking hulk! that was it! she was TIRED of letting people push her over, and take what she most desired. the girl in the yellow spring dress marched forward. eyes locked on target.

"c' mon Lincoln, you know I think you dig me, I know we're far apart but we can make it work"

the audacity!

"Ronnie, I'm sorry but I'm dating margo now"

lincoln tried to push her away.

"that dick nose bitch?"

she laughed.

"please. she's such a pushover,"

her fingers curled into a fist.

"look, lame-o, just ditch her while she's in the restroom and we'll go somewhere to do something...nasty..."

she grinned.- margo's blood was sizzling. she grabs ronnie's shoulder firmly. ronnie turned her attention in confusion and saw margo's steel cold olive green eyes. before seeing a fist in her view.

lincoln watch the scene. it happens so fast, margo socked ronnie in the nose, directly. she heard her ex yelp in pain, the way her head jerked backward, enough to give whip-lash. margo grab her by her jacket and yank her off the bench and pushed her into the grass. and kicked ronnie in the stomach. lincoln should be mad, but... fuck if he didn't get a boner.

"He's mine!"

margo said loudly. some turned their attention to her.

"you had your chance, and you blew it!"

lincoln stood up.

"marg-"

she turned and grabbed his hand firmly to the point it hurt and felt her dragging him roughly away from a sobbing ronnie anne. he looked back at her. while he felt sorry, she should have known this would have happened. but to be honest... he didn't know margo had it in her...

she didn't know where she was going. bumping into crowds, getting as far away from ronnie as far away as possible. they stood now in a clearing, under a tree, away from prying eyes, yet the mucis played in the distance.

"m-margo, you shouldn't hav-"

margo gripped his orange unbutton shirt and locked her lips clumbsily, in an attempt to assert her domience to him. lincoln blinked rapidly but closed his eyes and moved his lips and guide his kissing. she tried to follow. til their lips moved in sync soft smacking sounds only they could hear-lincoln enjoyed the softness of her lips, the scent of her perfume.

margo was shaking, but not because of nervousness, more like from excitement. his lips parted and she felt his tongue push against her lips. she open, and allowed his tongue to snake in and roam into her mouth. this felt so alien, it almost scared her.

then they parted with a light smack. saliva connecting from each other's lips till it broke. she blushed, but her eyes were wide and her breathing was hard. lincoln shared the same expression as hers.

"...when you punched ronnie-"

margo gasped softly.

"Lincoln. i'm so sorry, but when she kissed you like that-"

"it was hot."

she blinked.

"what?"

lincoln cleared his throat.

"it-it was hot..the way you... I mean I never thought of you like that but..it was hot."

she blinked slowly and looked down.

"oh..okay...still..."

her two hand held his and looked at the boy's beautiful blue eyes.

"i just don't want to lose you..."

lincoln smiled.

"...hey, there's no rush, i'm here. i won't go anywhere."

his hand reached and sank his finger into her light brown hair. she closed her eyes. tears welled up. as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"i..i want us to be together, margo. i do."

he reassured her. margo's glassy eyes open and stared as she stepped closer closing the gap. her olive green eyes searching into his blue pools.

"..but what if it doesn't work? what if we drift apart?"

lincoln sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"it could happen...but what's worse is not finding out where it goes. who knows..."

his lips brush against hers, and she shuddered with romantic delight.

"Maybe we'll last longer...maybe our whole lives, isn't that worth trying for?"

lincoln was right. why should she worry? why should she care? she should live in the now, and not worry about the future. if he was willing to give her a chance, then maybe it was worth every risk. he was worth the risk.

"..o-okay..."

she buried her face in his neck and sighed.

"i'm still sorry for snugging Ronnie's nose..i-i think i broke it..."

lincoln chuckled.

"well, she shouldn't be sniffing around what doesn't belong to her."

they both laughed softly.

"LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLNNNNNNNN!"

Their eyes popped wide open when they heard lori's voice bellowing like thunder. they both knew they were in deep shit. and for a second time, margo felt fear and dread, only this was different. damn her sudden impulse and jealousy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6: The Duel

Margo got into trouble with her mother.

the night before, margo punched Ronnie square on her taco eating face.

but before Lori could fuck up their date, they ran and they had fun. games, more food, and the fairest wheel. the only downside was they didn't kiss yet.

and before they could anyway, Lori caught them. lincoln was surely gonna get the heat, but margo wouldn't let that. as meek as she was, as scared as she was, she took the fall. after all, it was her doing.

and now she sat on the couch, with her mother. she shook her head and sighed heavily. after what Margo told her, her mother seems conflicted. and just when she thought she was doomed her mother spoke-

"You know, I'm not going to punish you."

margo's eyes went wide.

"that girl was sniffing around your man. you have every goddamn right to show who's boss."

margo stammered.

"but-but-bu-but-but!"

her mother held a finger.

"No buts, young lady. you've done what felt was right"

margo raised her arms up

"but I broke her nose!"

her mother laughed.

"that's my girl."

she then held margo's hands and squeezed them together.

"Margo, if this boy means something to you, then he's worse breaking someone's nose."

gosh. her mother was never this outspoken. but this did pump her up though. this was what she needed. yeah, Margo. YEAH MARGO!

"thanks, mom!"

she beams with pride, her mother chuckled and hugged her close.

"it's Sunday. get dressed, it's time for church."

aw nuts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

after church. her mother and herself went to pizza hut.

they always did every Sunday.

her favorite toppings were pepperoni and mushrooms.

mushrooms kick ass and took names.

as the two enjoyed their meals. they heard the ruckus of children. when they turned their heads they saw it was the loud family. margo's eyes went directly towards Lincoln. the family didn't notice them, it only took a second for Lynn jr to spot her though and rushed over.

"Margo!"

margo got out of her seat and they bump chests and head-butted each other. .. ow. lynn jr. smacked a hand on her back. and grinned widely.

"I heard you knocked out the taco bitch!"

she couldn't help but giggle at that lil' racist term. tee-hee. taco bitch.

"yeah..well...she was all over Lincoln hand-"

"and you knock her block off!"

she patted her back and smirked widely.

"you got my respect, margz. you can see my baby brother anytime you want."

she looked over her shoulder, seeing Lori who was glaring daggers at them. lynn lean forward and said in a whisper.

"but avoid lori...she's still mad atcha... since she was hoping Lincoln and Ronnie would date even if they're far apart...you know, all that romantic bullshit. uh. not to say yours isn't."

Margo blushed and nervously looked away she really didn't mean to make Lori mad. it was just... lincoln was her boy.. her crush...he was everything. like a hero...like ...everything.

"well-i-uh..okay."

she squeaked. lynn jr laughed and was about to leave her be when her father came.

"well, I'll be! Margo Roberts. and this must be her mother"

margo's mother wore a light blue dress, pearl earrings, and a necklace. she wore glasses and had blond hair, and honestly? she looked like the wife from the dagwood comics.

"hello Mr. loud"

she smiled.

"how are you?"

lynn sr shrugged.

"we decided to take the kids to lunch, we have the extra dough so why not?"

margo drown out the conversation. her eyes came into contact with the snow hair boy. and he smiled. and she smiled. and Lori glared. but she boldly walked forward. into the lion's den so to speak.

"h-hi, Lincoln."

Margo stuttered. Lincoln smiled brightly and got out of his seat to meet her. Lana and Lola chanted the 'lincoln's got a girlfriend sh'tick. margo blushed. i mean, she liked that they knew but she didn't want the whole place to know. rolling his eyes he gestured with a thumb.

"c' mon, they still have an old arcade game of the ninja turtles."

she followed him. ... oh, she loves him, she loves him, she loves him, and wherever he does she'll follow, she'll follow, she'll follow...

"s-so...how is lori...uh..doing?"

she asked, Lincoln put in a few quarters and begin to choose which turtle to play. he selected don cause of the bow made short work on the foot.

"she's pretty pissed."

margo gulp.

"and Ronnie may need surgery"

she turned white.

lincoln looked at her with half open eyes and long smile.

"I'm kidding, you didn't break her nose. you bruised it pretty bad but-"

margo squeaked.

"ohmygosh! what was I thinking!"

she clenched her hair.

"I came at her like she-hulk!"

lincoln blinked.

"Yeah...well... I'm not complaining."

she was hyperventilating. lincoln ignored his game and reached to rub her back up and down. feeling the smoothness of her silky hair.

"hey..hey, it's okay margo...it's alright, I'm not upset"

she looked at him, he smiled softly.

"...still enjoyed our date yesterday"

she swallowed thickly.

"I did too.."

lincoln rubbed his neck.

"You wanna hold hands at school?"

margo blushed. oh gosh.

"i-i dunno..maybe...or is that too soon?"

lincoln shrugged.

"if it doesn't make you feel comfortable"

she sighed and nodded.

"I'll think about it."

lincoln smiled and held a quarter.

"wanna join me?"

margo looked at the coin, then the game.

"s-sure."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monday they held hands.

and the kids noticed.

and the word spread.

and while margo was a nervous wreck, she was pretty proud.

yeah, Margo. yeah. you got him, girl. yeah! FUCK YEAH!

She was happy. happier than happy. yeah, they were kind of the hot topic. during lunch, they sat and ate whatever the hells theys was eatin' liam, rusty, and Zach hung around asking questions. lincoln and margo gladly answered. then suddenly cookie came out of butt fucking nowhere.

"I heard you slugged Ronnie Anne in the nose and broke it."

how did she know?

"how did you-"

"Lynn told me, and then I told Stella, and Stella told girl Jordan -and-"

oh.

oh, shit.

"I never knew you had it in you! you know what they're calling you?"

margo blinked and gulped.

"n-no..w-what?"

"Savage Margo"

she blinked.

"...what"

cookie jerked her thumb behind her.

"giiirrrl, ever since word got out, no girl wants to come near yo' man!"

well... that was good...right?

Suddenly the slamming of the doors to the lunchroom banged and echoed.

"MARGO!"

The cafeteria went still all eyes turned to one single person. margo's eyes widen with absolute terror. for there was Ronnie taco eating Anne. and her nose was covered in white strips, a bit of bloodstain the bandage. - WHY WAS SHE STILL HERE?!

she struck fear in everyone, a kid hid behind his tray of food, others ran out of the cafeteria. others looked on with curiosity, whispers, and murmurs. she stepped forward. step-by-step. her brows furrow, eyes narrowed into tight slits.

you could hear the final duel (titled trio) from the good, the bad and the ugly in the background. margo's heart was pounding. she thought she could get away with it. oh, WHY-WHY DID SHE THINK SHE COULD GET AWAY WITH IT?! SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO GET SURGERY! WASN'T SHE? GAAAAHHH!

cookie got out of Ronnie's way. the Mexican girl slams her hands on the table. making a carton of milk fall over and spill. her brown eyes locked onto margo's forest greens. her upper lip turns into a sneer.

"4 o'clock gringo. you and me. outside school, where the kids play hoop."

margo was trembling. and swallowed.

she stood straight. and jerked her jacket down making Liam jerk and piss himself from the sudden movement, she glared at him, then at her, then turn and walked out of the room. all eyes were on her.

a boy cried out.

"THERE'S GONNA BE A FIGHT AFTER SCHOOL!"

The kids chanted.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Cookie looked at Margo and grinned.

"dude, your gonna be so fucked!"

stella shoved her out of her way.

"no way cookie cunt, margo the fucking savage is gonna murderlize the shit out of the spic!"

rusty stood on the table.

and placed his hand around his mouth and shouted.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! THE SPIC AND THE WHITE!"

The room shouted along-

"FIGHT! FIGHT! THE SPIC AND THE WHITE!"

Margo was breathing into her lunch bag.

OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!

"...Margo... you alright?"

lincoln asked.

margo passed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

she awoke with water splashing on her face.

she gasped. and she looked at girl-Jordan, Stella, and cookie. among them was Lynn. she grabbed her by her shirt.

"PLEASE TELL ME I WAS DREAMING!"

Lynn raised a brow.

"about Ronnie who stayed a day in royal woods, just to kick your ass? 'faid that was real margz."

margo whimpered.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!"

she covered her face in her hands.

"what the fuck am I gonna do?"

girl-Jordan raised a brow.

"fight, of course."

the girls looked at her. she placed her hands at her hips.

"look, Margo. you are serious with Lincoln, I wasn't. I see that now."

she helped margo up.

"I was a bitch, and you showed him something I couldn't. I admit I was a cunt."

lynn gestured.

"Besides, you can't be a coward the rest of your life. you needa' fight back!"

Margo was still shaky.

"it's not like I dunno how to fight, my dad taught me how to throw mean punches."

cookie taps her chin in thought then snapped her fingers.

"I got it!"

they turned their direction to the cookie eating slut.

"fight dirty!"

margo blinked.

"b-bu-bu-but!"  
cookie pulled out a brass knuckle.

"here, take dis."

margo had the brass knuckles in the palm of her hands.

"bu-bu-but!"

lynn slapped her back. and she jumped forward.

"Hey, she might be stronger than you, but we're white. we cheat!"

stella raised a brow.

lynn snorted and laughed her classic laugh. margo held the great equalizer in her trembling hands. then she took it. and slipped it on her right. a perfect molded fit.

once again the trumpets of the good, the bad the ugly 'final duel' played.

"for yourself margo."

said girl-Jordan.

"for Lincoln"

said cookie.

"and to finally put that bitch in her place,"

Lynn said.

Margo didn't know what to do. but sometimes, you have to grow a backbone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

a crowd had gathered.

the afternoon sun was high.

the murmurs of students, the atmosphere was thick with anticipation.

when margo came out she was ready.

Lincoln came skipping like a woman, and place himself on her like a southern belle.

you don't have to do this, Margo. you can walk away"bed

the warm air blew against her long hair. her eyes shift and stared into his pleading blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. but I need to do this. I started it, and I mean to finish it."

lincoln cup her face.

"but she'll kill you!"

at that moment they looked into each other's eyes. something about him brought not only pride in having him but more of a reason to fight for him. no woman, no man is going to stand in the way of her man.

she pulled him close. their nose touched. her eyes locked on his. his eyes droop with love. a hand gripped her yellow shirt. their lips drew near. she suddenly dipped him and spoke.

"Frankly, my dear Lincoln. I don't give a damn."

they locked lips and the crowd hollered and hooted! before she leans back and let the boy go, Lincoln was smitten and blushing. but their moment was short-lived.

"PUTA!"

The crown became hushed suddenly. margo looked upon the bitch who had the gall to try to kiss him on her first date. that was enough to convince her she needed to kick-her-ass! ronnie stood, with her hooie wrap around her waist, she wore her white tank-top

"Alright, Ronnie Anne I'm here I think we should put some ground rul-"

ronnie screamed like fucking Xena and leaped at Margo and collided with her, Margo had the wind knocked out of her, as Ronnie laid on her and started to throw punches. margo's cheek burns with pain, several punches on her left cheek.

"fucking-bitch! the boy is mine!"

margo press her knee and pushed her off, then got on her feet then swiftly kicked Ronnie int gut. ronnie grunted, but grab her leg and bit down.

"OW! THE HELL!"

as Ronnie laid on the ground she swiftly kicked margo in the rib. she staggered back in pain. the crowd were like animals cheering on Ronnie, others were cheering for margo. bets were being placed.

Ronnie got up and tried to tackle margo, but she didn't do down she began to ram her elbow on Ronnie's back she pulled her ponytail, Ronnie screamed, Margo then kicked her stomach/chest before she yanks her off. she staggered back but came forward with a crushing fist on margo's forehead. ow. ronnie grabs her hair and ram margo's face to her knee

Margo felt the pain surge over her nose and felt blood trickle down. before Ronnie punch her over across the face, Margo went down hard and fell on the gravel ground. Ronnie raised her firsts and the crowd cheered.

margo's vision was blurry, she saw cookie, Stella, and girl Jordan shouting. she saw Lincoln crying out for her. she heard the cheers of the crowd, which became white noise.

margo thought that Ronnie hit her head pretty hard. cause when she looked up at the sky, a dark figure stood above her, blocking the sun.

"Get up, Margo, or are you a coward?"

margo blinked and squinted.

"..G-General S. P-P-Patton?"

Paton stood tall, like a demigod. margo knew she was hallucinating now...

"get up! are you going to let that Mexican bastard get the glory?"

margo opened her mouth-

"shut up!"

she closed it.

he crouched down he wore his uniform, decored in metals, he wore his war helmet he was as glorious as the history books made him out to be. and he looked her in the eyes, she saw herself in his shades.

"You get up, and you fight."

margo swallowed thickly.

"b-but she's so strong... I tried and i.. I got my ass kicked..."

he removed his shades rather roughly, and she was eye to eye with cold eyes of a warrior.

"better to fight for something, than live for nothing."

he pointed to the left.

"there is a time to take counsel of your fears, and there is a time to never listen to any fear."

he barked.

"now get out there, and show that bastard what a REAL American is made of!"

margo blinked and he was gone. she heard the chants of 'Ronnie' over and over. and Ronnie was basking in the glow of her glory.

remember margo. success is how high you bounce when you hit bottom.

she heard Patton's voice in the wind.

margo staggered up. her body burn. but her heart was on fire. she pulled the brass knuckles and slipped them on. and like an Amazon warrior, she charged forward with a primal scream. ronnie paused and turned, but it was too late. the crowd 'ooooh'd' and shut their eyes some stared in shock when margo sucker punched Ronnie the sound of metal on cheekbone ranged out, and Ronnie dropped to the side and was knocked out cold.

margo stared wide-eyed as she held her brass knuckled fist. staring at the body of Ronnie Anne. blood seep from her mouth and two pair of tooths laid on the ground in the light pool of blood.

the crowd stared with astonishment. before they raised their fists up and cheered!

"MARGO! MARGO! MARGO! MARGO!"

Cookie, Stella, Lynn, and girl-Jordan rushed up and held her up. and though margo's cheek was bruised, and her left eye was puffy, and her nose ached and bled a little, her only thought was one thing.

"Lincoln!"

she cried out,

"Lincoln...!"

they carried her towards her boy.

"Lincoln!"

they gently set her down and she staggered forward, lincoln hugged her, and she smiled widely, she closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"c' mon."

Lynn said.

"let's go to my place, Lisa will patch you up. and I got a case of bargs root beer with your name on it, you tough son of a bitch"

she socked margo's shoulder. she flinched.

"ow..."

lynn blushed.

"s-sorry..."

margo sighed and looked at Lincoln. his eyes admired her. it was looking at wonder woman. he leaned and kissed her lips gently. they shared in the victory, Margo had finally fought for what she believed in, she finally proved herself that she wasn't such a wimp.

and as the crowd slowly left the area. all a chatter, talking about how great the fight was, and Lynn and Lincoln helping margo walk out of the schoolyard. ronnie's body twitched with life. and let out a whimper of pain. a shadow cast over her.

and there stood the ghostly figure of General s. patton. he turned his head to the horizon as the sun slowly dipped down.

"You have done good margo. savor the victory. you've earned it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7:Will You Love Me Forever?

The Day Margo Roberts fought back was the day she got respect from her peers. and though she was a mousy-meek little thing, no one took advantage of her good nature. if they did, she just didn't get involved with them.

She learned to be assertive for once. when she knocked the shit out of Ronnie, her reputation skyrocketed. "Margo the savage" "Savage Margo" "Margo The Barbarian" these were the nicknames that past the lips of the kids in royal woods middle high.

you don't pull on Superman's cape, you don't spit in the wind, you don't pull on the mask of the lone ranger, and you don't mess around with-margo.

yes indeed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
A month later:

"So margz, wanna get some burgs?"

Lynn asked. margo smiled and actually thought about this.

"well... I was kinda hoping I'd meet up with your brother to go to Gus's games and grubs"

she looked down, tapping her fingers together, swallowing. she didn't want to upset her.

"Hey, no problem, you wanna be with my brother, it's fine"

her eyes turned upward and looked her in the eyes.

"A-are you sure?"

lynn waved a hand.

"pssh, margo c' mon we hang out a lot this week we've been busy with soccer."

it was true. they're going to play a big game this Friday.

"besides, I couldn't keep you away from him even if you were on a leash."

margo blushed ... she wouldn't mind wearing one for Lincoln, with a tag that says 'own' or 'taken' her mind went into lewd thoughts. such as being spanked, tied up, choked, slap- OKAY! wow! margo, calm down you sick little puppy! who knew you'd be into that sort of thing!

"0-ok-okay"

she let out a breath. then walked out, her ponytail whipping about, the cool spring air was slowly becoming humid, the signs of either climate change, or the summer. she met up with Lincoln and they ate some pizza, before taking on some games. one of them was a new reboot of a 80's classic 'space invaders'

after about an hour, they walked home, well, to lincoln's home. the pride and joy she felt was nothing she could ever dream of. it had been a month, a month! yeah, it's no big deal. but dude, she had a guy. she has a boyfriend!

the thought made her cheek flush and smiled, she looked at him and he looked back, bitting her bottom lip she looked away bashfully.

"Gosh, I still can't believe we're a thing."

lincoln smiled a little more.

"i'm glad we're together, you really are the best thing in my life right now."

swoon!

Margo grinned wider and sighed dreamily.

lincoln kissed her nose, and she giggled in response. fiddling with his neck collar. her eyes shimmering as she looked at him with nothing but pure love for the boy, Lincoln had a similar look in his eyes. the two continued to walk until they entered the house. for the most part, it was quiet.

"I guess my sisters are-OOF!"

Margo leap upon him, he fell against the stairs, and while it was one of those 'let's get it on moments' it backfired, cause when the edge of those steps hit his back. he pulled her off a little.

"Ow! my back!"

margo realized her error and gasped in horror.

"oh my gosh! I'm sorry I was just trying to be spontaneous!"

lincoln rubbed the sore spot on his back, sighing.

"it's...okay."

margo bit her bottom lip and helped him up, rubbing his back for him.

"i just...i...i dunno"

she huffed, Lincoln smiled and ran a hand through her light brown hair, she closed her eyes and smiled. if she were a cat, she'd be purring.

"c' mon. I got something for you, upstairs"

her face turn beat red. her mind went straight to one thing. she gulped and looked at him and stuttered.

"i-i-i-i-dunno...isn't it too soon to...you know.."

she blushed.

"...you-you know..s...sss-sex?"

lincoln stared at her, now it was his turn to blush.

"oh..OH! oh, no not that!"

he paused.

"...did you wanna?"

she looked down, tapping her fingers together.

"...maybe...someday..just not now."

he rubbed the back of his head.

"yeah! uh-i..of course...but that's not what i meant."

d'oi.

"oh..oh.."

now Margo felt like a jackass ... a little turned on but still.

"what was it you wanted to show me?"

lincoln took her to his room. she's been in a few times when they spend the night on Fridays they cuddle. and kissed... though they had to have the door open. cause, his mother didn't want them messing around. margo felt...kinda offended but...she was wise...

for the most part, they didn't really do anything...except maybe touching each other. margo maybe a 'yes sir' she may be meek and shy, but... don't mean she can be a dirty girl.

"here."

he grabs something from under his pillow and turned.

"I saved my allowance to buy you this"

he presented a small box and opened it.

margo's eyes sparkled. for it was a ring. made out of sterling silver.

"it's a promise ring,"

he said nervously.

margo chewed on her bottom lip. and looked at the boy. she closed the gap as he pulled the ring out of the box, she lifted her ring finger. they stared at each other. lincoln slide the silver ring, it fits almost perfect, a lil' loose but...

"this is...like...the first step to actually being engaged to you"

she gushed.

"... I hope we can get to that point."

she closed her eyes as he felt his warm hands cup her cheeks, thumbs brushing them. she let out a slow shaky breath. she opens her eyes. and stared deeply into those baby blues.

"I hope so too, Lincoln. i-i promise I'll be good to you, I'll be loyal I'll-"

a fingertip silenced her.

"I know, Margo."

his lips drew near hers.

"it's just that..."

margo whispered.

"I'm scared..."

her hands knead his shirt, her eyes half closed.

"scared of what?"

he asked.

"scared that if I get too happy, you'll go away...by any means, what if I screw up, what if you find someone new? what if you grow tired of me?"

her lips trembled.

"you know what my mom went through"

"you ask me if there'll come a time when i grow tired of you, you wonder if this heart of mine will lose its desire for you."

he brushed his lips against hers lovingly.

"never my love."

she closed her eyes and softly wept as she felt his lips pressed against her so tenderly. she could feel every bit of love in those lips. she wraps her arms around him, and pulled him closer, her hand brushing, and gripping his white hair. their kiss became like fire.

they dropped on the bed. their hands roaming, exploring, feeling. their kiss became much more intense. before they broke and margo straddled him and looked down at the blushing boy.

her mind was on so many thoughts, so many things to say. so what can a girl do? his eyes held so much love. and despite her fears of losing him, despite the fear of heartbreak, her own heart was beating fast.

she loved this boy so damn much, so-so-damn-much! it hurt. she loved him so much it hurts. she took a deep breath and let it out quickly in a huff. and she decided on something. she-she shouldn't, it's only been a month and-

awh, fuck it!

"Lincoln"

she sat up and boldly pulled her shirt off, lincoln's eyes grew big as plates staring at her training bra. he could see her bare skin, her body speckled with freckles. and damn, what a beauty...then he looked at the bashful face of his girlfriend.

"... I want you,"

she said in a nervous tone.

"like, now. right now. here, on this bed."

Lincoln gulped and slowly gave a nod.

"oh-oh-uh..oh-okay..."

their clothes were tossed on his carpet floor.

"...uh...lincoln don you have a rubber?"

"...no..."

a paused.

"I'll take my chances."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END?


	8. Chapter 8: white picket fence (final)

surprise, surprise! a final chapter to the story. I hope you enjoy this one. I may or may not make a sequel. i will do a fanfic of liam and parvana

(the background muslim girl from stage plight)

other than that, be sure to read and follow the grass is much greener on the other side. or my 90's fic summer days and for better or for worse  
(if you dont mind the loudcest)

on another note, martin is my margocoln child OC.

* * *

I will follow him, follow him wherever he may go

There isn't an ocean too deep

A mountain so high it can keep me away

I must follow him

Ever since he touched my hand I knew

That near him I always must be

And nothing can keep him from me

He is my destiny

* * *

Present Day

Margo hummed as she added the ingredients. pasta, spaghetti sauce, ground beef. and a hell of a lot of cheese. she just made up this dish into a casserole. and her family loved it.

it was Friday and it was Italian night. and she was excited, you see her family would gather on the boob tube and watch a movie. so it doubled as a dinner and a movie. it was their was of spending time together.

needless to say, she was happy. she was a champion on her own right in the soccer field. but she retired early and she and her boyfriend got hitched soon after. a year later they had a baby.

she smiled brightly and looked out the window of the fresh-mowed lawn. a white picket fence. she sighed and grab the dish and slide it into the oven and set it to cook. just as the door open and closed. she heard a boyish cry.

"Mommy! Mommy! I made it!"

she turned and was greeted by her seven-year-old son. he wore a red shirt with the royal woods team logo. his hair was much like her mothers' light brown hair. like his mother, he had her nose but looked very much like his father. it was a perfect blend. at least that's what cookie once said.

"Hey, honey."

her eyes went directly to the voice. lincoln loud. he wore a shirt and tie. jeans, and brown shoes. he set his suitcase down and walked over, she opens her arms as they embraced before sharing a small kiss.

their son gagged. they laughed.

"so he's in the soccer team this year?"

lincoln ran his fingers through her hair.

"passed with flying colors."

she hummed joyfully and looked at her boy.

"go wash up, dinner will be ready soon, Martin"

he nodded and bolted. as soon as he did, lincoln grab some ass and lean her against the sink.

"and how was your day, sweetness?"

she giggled and batted his chest.

"It was fine! how was work?"

he licked his chip teeth and stood up.

"well, working at a comic book company's a pain but-"

he spread his arms.

"I made editor!"

Margo clap her hands and covered her mouth.

"Lincoln! that's wonderful!"

she cups his face and kissed his lips. he smiled and bask in her affection. margo sighed and looked at his bright blue eyes. she was so proud of him, and... yeah, a little turned on too.

"You know...maybe tonight we can celebrate"

she wiggled her eyebrows. lincoln grinned widely as his hand slid under her shirt- only for her to slap his wrist. he recoiled just as quick.

"nuh-uh! no dessert before dinner"

he smirked and sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Alright, dear. whatever you say"

Margo removed her apron and set it aside. she wore a long comfy spring yellow dress and had a pearl neckless. she really did imbodied the 50's housewife thing. it was her choice, she told lincoln. if anything, she looked like the housewife and mother from 1954's lassie tv series.

"you know Lynn still criticize you for looking like that. high heels, dress. giving up fame"

margo 'pfft' and waved a hand and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"My life, my choice, I've told you I am comfortable being-"

lincoln chuckled.

"I know, I know."

then said in unison.

"being a simple housewife and mother."

he turned and grabbed a can of pineapple soda and cracked it open.

"you still could sell some of your awesome pies though. I know a guy who could help you"

margo tap her chin and pondered this. it would be something else to be on a face on a cover of a packaged apple pie... mama margo pies... she grinned and giggled.

"maybe. maybe."

he put an arm around her waist.

"out of all of the women in royal woods, you just had to walk into mine"

he winked. she grinned and tugged his tie bringing him forward.

"I'm the stuff that dreams are made of."

lincoln hummed and kissed her, she wraps her fingers behind the back of his neck. they lingered sweetly before they slowly part, their eyes light up with love and devotion for each other. his eyes shift lower and shift upward and smiled sheepishly.

"so...about movie night"

The living room was of light brown colored with printing of deers running through the grass. with trees and owl perched. it was an odd choice, but it was chosen because it reminded her of her grandfather's old home. the walls were covered with painted pictures. nice long green curtains shelves had every book a person could want. mostly fiction, modern, and classic.

the shagged carpet was bage in color margo made damn sure to keep it clean and soft. so help you a god if you spill a drink on it. or even food. that's why they had a towel under the table as they ate. they sat on a big red couch. their table had good old coca-cola and a plate of the casserole margo made. martin was woofing it down.

"Mind your manners, son"

lincoln said.

"awh, pop! it's so friggin good!"

Margo giggled and nudged lincoln.

"Let him enjoy it, I seem to recall a certain boy who couldn't control himself around his girl's cooking"

lincoln smirked.

"yup. you rivaled my dad's and he was a jealous sumabitch."

margo slap his broad shoulder.

"lincoln!"

lincoln grinned and scratched his stubble.

"just saying..."

margo sighed and shook her head and looked at the flat-screen TV.

"So are we ready for our double feature?"

lincoln asked. margo wiggled her butt against the couch.

"totally! The Black Scorpion followed by 'THEM' is the perfect atomic monster 50's b-movie double feature!"

that evening they watched one of the best and fun b-films of the '50s. lincoln was amused at how martin covered his eyes when the giant scorpion stabbed a man right through. though it was tamed. it still freaked out the young boy.

their son was asleep before the second movie started. lincoln turned off the tv and stretched before he scooped up his son. margo put the dirty dishes into the sink before he followed her man into the upstairs and into their son's room. lincoln laid his son down and covered him up. he sighed content at what they created.

"he's a real blessing"

he said.

margo laid her head on his shoulder and admire their baby boy. their only son.

"and to think, if I didn't have the balls to tell you how I feel...he wouldn't exist"

lincoln wrap an arm around her waist and sighed.

"and you kicked Ronnie's ass too."

Margo nodded.

"yeah...now she's a crack whore."

lincoln covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. after he controlled himself he turned his head with a raised eyebrow and coy smile shaking his head at his wife.

"she isn't."

margo had a smug look on her face.

"she still got knocked up by chandler and had like thirteen kids for welfare"

lincoln sighed and walked off, she followed.

"and I might add, that Lynn caught her by a street light, selling her bod"

lincoln rolled his eyes and peel his shirt.

"and chandler is in jail for molesting a fourteen-year o-heellllllooooo there"

she stopped and oogle him up and down.

"must you always do that every time I take off?"

margo played with the pearls on her neck and walked towards him bashfully.

"maaaayyybe"

she bit the bottom of her lip. she still had those cute buck teeth. lincoln sat on the bed. and she walked over and sat next to him. he cupped her chin and gazed into her eyes. she looked away.

"...what's up?"

he asked.

"...i uhm...i-i-i-i..."

lincoln knew that part of her. that nervous side of her.

"it's just...um..."

her eyes flickered and looked at him.

"yeah?"

he tilted his head.

Margo gulped.

you can do this margo... c' mon ol' girl.

she cups her hands over his and wrap her fingers and brought them to her chest directly at his heart. she looked at his he-man of a hubby. tall, broad shoulders, and muscled. she gazed into his boyish face with a strong chin.

"L-lincoln..."

she said in a stutter.

"...i..um..."

she huffed and blurt out.

"I want to have another baby!"

he blinked. she looked down.

"Unless you don't want too, I mean, I understand we're still trying on a budget and me-"

she felt his fingers brush under her chin, cupped and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"what baby wants, baby gets."

she sucked in her lips and bit down and blushed.

"can I ask why, though?"

margo smiled and scoot closer and rested her head on his chest.

"I want a little girl..."

she whispered.

"and I wanna name her betty...or... I dunno...marsha"

lincoln chuckled. she always loved picking old names, he nodded and kissed her nose. she winches. there was a time she felt so awkward when he did that. she knew her dislike for her nose. but lincoln treated her like a real beauty. and that was so great about him. kind, hard-working and very loving.

"alright"

his head pressed against hers.

"let's try for a little girl."

she smiled widely, her eyes shimmering with love.

"I'm so lucky to have you, lincy..."

lincoln smiled.

"not as lucky as I am, lovely."

Margo smirked and looked at him. and wrap her arms around his neck. her nose pressed against his, bending slightly. her eyes became passionate and lusful.

"A little less talk and little more action, baby!"

* * *

The Real End.

* * *

_Let me tell you 'bout the birds the bees and the flowers and the trees_

_And the moon up above and a thing called love_

_Let me tell you 'bout the stars in the sky, a girl and a guy_

_And the way they could kiss on a night like this_

_When I look into your big brown eyes it's so very plain to see_

_That it's time you learned about the facts of life startin' from A to Z_

_Let me tell you bout the birds and the bees, the flowers and the trees_

_The moon up above and a thing called love_

_When I look into your big brown eyes..._

_Let me tell you 'bout the birds the bees and the flowers and the trees_

_The stars in the sky, a girl and a guy_

_The birds the bees and the flowers and the trees_

_The stars in the sky, a girl and a guy_


End file.
